Tak 'Vashamee
Early Life The majority of Tak’s early life was in an orphanage near the Vashamee keep. He was found in a basket at the orphanage by the owner, who was took the young Tak in and took care of him. Whilst it was common for a Sangheili child not to know his father, it was odd that he was abandoned. This became clear when the owner removed a light bit of cloth from Taks face. His skin was pale and white as snow and his eyes where a red with a glint of gold. He was an albino. This meant that he was most likely abandoned due to him being an albino and was considered weaker than a standard Sangheili. As he grew he became more of a target from the older children at the orphanage, who would throw sharp stones at him and poke him with long sharp sticks. Most of theses encounters left him with deep wounds across his torso. As an albino, Tak found it nearly impossible to see in bright sunlight - which to his misfortune was always bright in the desert. He was eventually sent out to fend for himself as he was to old to be adopted. As Tak traveled throw the desert, he encountered the Kaidon of the clan Vashamee who would see the young and starved Tak. The Kaidon was one who was strict, but caring - he took pity on Tak. The Kaidon’s second in command tryed to advise leaving Tak to die out in the desert, in case he was an assassin. The kaidon would remind his second in command that it was decision and that it wasn’t likely that a child would be an assassin. The Kaidon took Tak back to the keep, where he will be given food and water The kaidon ask Tak whether he would like to join the Kaidon’s family. Tak asked what the Kaidon’s name was before answering the Kaidon’s question. The Kaidon answered Tak’s question, with his name - Qu’ran Vashamee. Tak then answered Qu’ran’s question with a yes. Tak would become the fifth child of Qu’ran, and his first adopted child. Tak was also the same age as the youngest of the Kaidon’s children. Clan Vasham As the adopted child of the kaidon, he was illegitimate and thus was unable to inherit any wealth, land or titles from Qu’ran. However, Tak had no concern about that, he was happy to have food and water regardless of its quality, after his time in the desert. He was relatively welcome in the keep, but not without some outrage that the Kaidon had adopted a albino child and that he had no concern that he might be a spy. Though no one actually took action against Qu’ran, meanly due to the heads of those who did where mounted on pikes at the gate. Qu’ran was despised by the elder Sangheili who were firmly rooted in their old traditions and were against the Kaidon’s more unusual methods. Tak would become the fifth child of the Kaidon. The eldest was Vork - he was to succeed his father as Kaidon after his father’s death. The twins Ral and Rul, who were the keep’s practical jokers and mischief makers. Then there was Ora, the only daughter of the Kaidon. When his new siblings were introduced to Tak, Ral and Rul were the first to make him welcome after a week of practical jokes, but were more hospitable than other members of their family. The second member of his new family was his new mother Romada. She was sceptical of Tak and even asked Qu’ran to keep Tak away from his new siblings. Though after two months of convincing from Qu’ran, she accepted Tak as apart of the family. Like mother, like daughter - Ora accepted Tak as her brother after a month after her mother. Vork on the other hand was unable to be convinced and was actively trying to get rid of Tak to no avail. The keep was built into ancient caves under the sand, that had once been owned by beasts of all sorts. The cave was divided into several sections making use of all the space as possible. The training room was located in a side cavern that had natural light being poured in from a hole in the ceiling that was surrounded by jagged rocks, keeping the sand out. Tak would learn how to fight by Qu’ran, alongside Ral, Rul and Ora. However, he was weaker and less experienced compared to his siblings, who had gone on hunts with both their parents to prove their skills and reflexes during stressful situations. Whilst Tak was unable to keep up with them in the training room, he made up for it when they were taught battle tactics encompassing land, sea and space battles. At tactics he excelled and was nearly equal to his sister Ora (who was both older and had more training) in tests of strategy. Duel: Vork By the time Tak was at the (equivalent) age of 18, Vork had grown tired of using subtle techniques to get rid of Tak. Vork challenged Tak to a duel. Aware that the rules of the keep state that once a duel has been given, it cannot be backed out of and that is has to take place the day after it was given. Rules: Once a duel is initiated, it can not be undone and cannot be back out off. The duel has to take place the day after it is initiated. The challenger has a choice of weapons and location. The challenger has the right to have the others weapon taken from them. The duel must end with a death of either the challenger or the challenged. No mercy is to be shown. The Kaidon has full power on whether to halt the duel if he so chooses or over rule one of the rules if deemed a necessity. The atmosphere of the day the duel took place was one of extreme excitement, especially since it was between the Kiadons true son and adopted son. The arena area was located above ground and appeared as a giant stone circle, with enough seats to seat the entirety of the keep and extra. Before the duel began, food was given out and bets were made. When the duel began, Vork asked that Tak’s weapons be removed but was denied by the Kaidon as he wanted a almost fair fight. Vork’s supporters would criticise Qu’ran’s decision and considered it a complete disregard for the rules, that were set up by Qu’ran’s ancestors. Vork ignored his father and forced that Tak’s weapon be from him. As soon as Tak’s sword was taken, Vork lunched himself at Tak trying to end the duel quickly. Tak to Vork’s surprise had sidestepped to the right to avoid his brothers strike. Tak moved behind his brother to avoid another strike and another. By the forth strike Tak had picked up a handful of sand and used it to blind Vork. Whilst blinded, Tak attempted to take Vork’s sword. Realising what Tak was doing, Vork swung his sword upwards and severed Tak’s right arm. Recoiling from the last attack whilst roaring in pain, Tak moved as far away from Vork to regain a sense of what had happened. Once he had regained a sense of the situation, Tak continued to avoid Vork’s strikes and continued to tire Vork out. Tak attempted to take Vork’s sword for a second time by picking up another handful of sand and flung it into Vork’s eyes, blinding him a second time. This time, Tak picked up a stone and used it to hit Vork’s sword hand until he dropped his sword. Picking up Vork’s sword, Tak swag and severed both of Vork’s legs and was about to end the duel by killing Vork, but was stopped by Qu’ran. Qu’ran proclaimed Tak the technical victor as he was the only one standing. As the duel ended Tak collapsed from blood loss, exhaustion and shock. When Tak woke, it was to the sight of his siblings who had told him that he had been taken to the wards to be treated and given a new arm. Tak’s surprise was when they told him that Vork was also being treated to due to nether of them being killed. The Meeting In the year 2501, Clan Vasham and the house of Vadam would have a meeting on neutral ground to discuss trading opportunities between them after several years of no communication between the two. During the meeting, Tak was not present due to him not being an actual member of the family bloodline. He was not the only one who was not apart of the meeting as his brothers Ral and Rul, who avoided going to any form of formal gathering by acting to immature. Vork and Ora where the only two children of Qu’ran that where present. It was after the meeting that would proven more troublesome as a the two houses decided to hold a banquet for the success of the truce. At the banquet, Tak would meet Thel’ Vadamee who was on leave to assist in the meeting between his house and house Vasham. During conversations between members of both houses, Tak and Thel would get into a disagreement about weather the covenant was as stable as it tries to appear. Though Tak meant this with no disrespect, nor intended distain the covenant, Thel, did not take it as such but restrained his answer to a warning to Tak to watch himself in case of a nasty accident. Tak took the warning and remained silent for the rest of the banquet. The day after the banquet, both houses started to trade food, minerals and weapons between them. THE COVENANT In the year 2502, Tak’s brothers Vork, Ral and Rul would join the covenant. Their decision was brought about by the argument at the banquet. Vork would reach the rank of ship master and eventually fleet master in 2504. Ral and Rul would become ship masters in 2506 due to their childish behaviour which would continue on into their new roles. This would just leave Tak and his sister Ora the only ones who have not joined the covenant. This would not last however as Ora would join the covenant and became one of the elite zealots which where used for high value missions. Tak would not join the covenant so willingly as he still held the belief that the Covenant are weak. This would cause him to be looked down apon by many of his clan and those who worked in the keep itself. In 2510 the Vashamee keep would be attacked by a group of brute raiders. Tak, Qu’ran and the keeps guards would defend from the onslaught. Tak would then interrogate one of the raiders. The raider’s screams where said to have been heard form a carrier in orbit as Tak tortured the brute. The raider would tell Tak that he was sent be a profit. But the raider would not say which profit. Tak would keep his end of the bargain and ‘free’ the brute of the burden his head. Later that year Ral would return to the keep to find it being repaired. Tak would explain and Ral would suggest to Tak to join the covenant to find out who ordered this attack. Much to Tak’s dismay he followed his brother’s advice, only so that he can kill the one who had ordered the attack on the keep. When he joined he was given basic training and a combat harness. He was classified as a minor due to the colour of his armour. This irritated him as it prohibited him in his investigation. During this time he would find a few underground criminal organisations and revolutionary movements. This gave him the perfect chance to use High Charity against the prophet. He gained there trust provided he helped give them information on troop movements. Eventually they would give him a name that had significant meaning in the covenant higher achy. The name ‘Regretful Sinner’. Tak would eventually deduce that the name was a code name which ment he was no closer to getting revenge. To find out the true identity of the ‘Sinner’ he would have to climb the ranks. Something that he loathed as much as the one he hunted. But he forced himself to move up the ranks by aiding in major battles or aiding security on High Charity. Before he continued to do this he advised the groups he has been working with to relocate quickly and quietly. He was stationed on the covenant destroyer ‘Purity of Holy Fire’. He was under the command of the shipmaster Charg Wargam, a more than effective leader and very practical when it came to military engagements. Another member of the called Zen Troganamee, a zealot who seemed to know more than he let on. However it would be impossible to talk to him as he was guarded by a Sovereign Guard, armed with a energy sword and a plasma rife. Vashamee would take into account the skill of the guardsman and would try to avoid direct conflict if possible. Category:Sangheili